


take 2

by sadz



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadz/pseuds/sadz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译</p>
            </blockquote>





	take 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77146) by [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar). 



我现在必须得乘公交车，真是倒霉透了。好吧，我被父母禁止开车了，这本来不算什么，现在看来真是够要命的。公交车看起来明显有自己的时间表，而且看起来还不与任何官方时间表有任何联系或者重合，就连“等待区域”他们也懒得建好点儿。

现在的温度肯定得有零下四十华氏度，我都站在这儿和其他七个人挤在小车站里等了快二十分钟。我们这帮可怜鬼哆嗦着抵抗寒风，我的一只手因为拎着书包已经快冻僵了。有时候我真讨厌我的父母。

我是说，上帝啊，那是我第一次被抓到。我是在Tommy的聚会上喝了几口，可也不至于不能开车。那个警察说我压了黄线，可那是因为我怕撞到那只松鼠。那个愚蠢的警察这个月的罚款配额肯定够了。

我的牙齿冻得直打架，然后我就发现有个人突然向我靠近，距离近的不像是陌生人，他问我有没有火。我马上就要脱口拒绝，但是我现在需要点儿好运气，就说，“有，”然后看了一眼那个家伙。

如果时间没有停止，那就一定是突然降了速。他斜戴着一顶羊绒帽，露出了短的贴在头皮上的深色头发，以及，我这辈子见过的最美丽的蓝色眼睛。低温肯定侵入了我的大脑，因为我已经忘了这个家伙想要什么了。我在盯着他，我知道自己在干什么，我真的没法把自己的眼睛从他的注视中移开。

他总算是提醒了我一句，“有火吗？”

我知道现在自己一定满脸通红，赶紧把书包递给他，然后着急忙慌地用牙咬住手套勉强脱下一只。“呃，有，我记得在这儿……给……”我终于找到了自己的那个Zippo，递给了那个家伙。但是他没有接过去，只是期待着看着我。

天！难道我不仅得提供打火机，还得全程服务？他的嘴唇动了一下，抿成了一个笑容，还露出了酒窝，几乎把我给击倒了。哦，好的……他还一直拎着我的书包以免被雪淋到。

我把另一只手套也脱了下来，塞到大衣的口袋里。然后弹开打火机的盖子，只点着了个火星。我用一只手罩住一侧，试了三次，总算打着了，没等我伸过去，那个人温暖的手就探了过来捂住我的手，然后他向我靠近了些，叼着嘴上的香烟。

靠，他的手怎么能这么暖和？我甚至感觉那热度直接冲过我的手腕到达了我的臂膀。我的腹部抽动了一下，鸡巴也硬了。他握住我的手，点着了香烟，然后他挺直了身子，朝我眨了下眼，“谢了。”他的声音有些沙哑，让我想找个话题只为了听他的声音。

我当然会，除了那个该死的公交车居然到了，我张着嘴，看了下自己的书包，还是湿了。我把打火机装了回去，不敢再看他的眼睛。一股烟飘向我，我伸手挥散了。当我快进入车厢的时候，他那个热得惊人的手放在了我的肩膀上，我不得不转头看他。

“抱歉，”他说。我刷了卡找到了个座位，把湿了吧唧的书包放在脚边。我等着他上车，有些期待他会坐在我的旁边；当我看向窗外时，发现他靠在车站牌上，双手插在兜里，抽着烟。我猜这趟车不是他在等的。

他的声音在我脑中回放，“抱歉。”

我也很抱歉。

他明天最好也出现，如果我必须得乘巴士，我得确定这牺牲有些回报。这个家伙……我想他就是我的回报。


End file.
